


Mr. Han Confesses

by intellectualrm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellectualrm/pseuds/intellectualrm
Summary: Jaehee hates having to work from Jumin's home while so much is uncertain about the future of the RFA. Jumin gets drunk and seizes the opportunity to confront her about why she blushes when he's close to her. Jumin x Jaehee.





	Mr. Han Confesses

Jaehee’s nerves were already fried from worrying about Luciel and Yoosung risking their lives to investigate whoever was trying to hack the RFA. Having to deal with the preparations of the organization’s party only two days away kept her distracted for short amounts of time, but the added pressure of losing her job if she couldn’t keep her competitive edge as one of the most effective workers at C&R International made it hard for her to think about anything other than work. The only person who didn’t seem to understand any of this was the one who could prevent it the most, Mr. Han! That prim man had been playing with his spoiled cat all afternoon, while her fingers pounded away on her laptop until they were shaking. She sighed in self-pity. She checked the clock in the spacious guest room she was staying in and sighed again when she saw it was 10:25 pm. Only Han Jumin could find it acceptable to have an employee working such long hours on a Friday night!

And worse, in her own boss’s home. She feared that her jokes that Mr. Han was a slavedriver would become a reality by the end of the financial quarter. She got up from the desk she was working at and stretched her arms up until her joints cracked, remembering the advice she was given at a conference to promote corporate workers’ well-being. She hadn’t realized how much time had passed. She sat down on the guest bed and began to count to ten as she took deep breaths, hoping to focus her mind before she tried to knock out another round of reports before going to sleep feeling like she actually accomplished something for the day. She looked around the room and noted the fine wood of the dresser and wardrobe, and the beautiful porcelain sink in the guest bathroom. She sometimes dreamed that all of Mr. Han’s success was hers, that all the hard work she put into the company had already paid the dividends that she was promised to receive mid-career. Sometimes she resented Mr. Han for having been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. She knew that he had to constantly go on business trips like his father to run such a successful enterprise, yes. But wouldn’t she have been just as capable as him to inherit a stake in a multi-billion won company and rise up the corporate ladder with the education and connections he was afforded?

She laid down on the guest bed and wished Han Jumin could have been born a better person. He had the money and looks to get involved with some very wealthy and influential people. And yet, he was so stuck on his own journey in life that he never seemed to really care about anyone else if they weren’t directly helping him. He was nothing like ZEN. ZEN had been robbed of his chance to become a superstar for years being forced into pretty boy roles. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it hard as she vented her frustration to herself. ZEN was beyond talented and practiced for long periods of time with a work ethic that she hadn’t seen in any other man. And he was so beautiful! His slender face, his fine nose, his hard pecs, his toned abs. Jaehee couldn’t help but drool just thinking about him. ZEN was practically a perfect man! If he had become popular, his new fans would have probably made his life harder by invading his privacy and not appreciating his art like true fans do, thought Jaehee. She realized she was getting aroused just thinking about it. She didn’t want to soil Mr. Han’s fine linens, but she couldn’t help slowly bringing the pillow between her spread legs, hiking her skirt up in the process. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking about what it would it be like to have ZEN in her arms, on her,  _ inside _ of her. She was sure a man as perfect as him would be large and easily fill her up. The thought of it made her sweat. But her fantasy was kept from going too far by her stubborn mind reminding herself how very average height ZEN was. She frowned at the thought that perhaps ZEN had no luck with women (thank God!) or modeling because he just wasn’t tall enough.

While she loved ZEN as an artist and as the object of her affection from the bottom of her heart, she had always dreamed of being with a taller man. It’s not that this posed a problem for her hypothesized scenario where ZEN would marry her. She was average female height herself, which if anything made her an even more ideal admirer of ZEN. But she wanted to be physically forced upon by him. She was sure that ZEN would rise to the challenge if presented with it. But it wasn’t in his nature to be so dominating. This was the one trait that she thought ZEN could learn something from Mr. Han. If ZEN could suddenly reach Mr. Han’s height to make her feel small when he towered over her, she thought she could gather the courage to spend more time together to make him fall in love with her. If ZEN one day demonstrated the spine to dictate to her what he needed of her, the way Mr. Han did so easily even outside of work, she thought she would die of ecstasy.

Her stomach rumbled. She was glad to have the interruption. She always tried to ignore the hot sensation Mr. Han gave her when he got too close or too gruff. Though she had no problem admitting he was very handsome indeed, his personality made it easy for her to be able to focus on the inner beauty that helped form ZEN’s good looks. She put the pillow between her legs back at the top of the bed before she could do something she would regret.

If there was something positive about being exploited by Mr. Han, it was that he was generous with the premium food in his kitchen. She slipped on a more comfortable pair of slippers and slinked her way from the end of the air-conditioned hallway to the living room where she had last left Mr. Han. Sure enough, he was still there on the sofa, cuddling Elizabeth the 3rd and dangling a cat toy in front of her face. He had put away his suit jacket and loosened his tie, looking more informal than she had seen him in months. But considering that he had stayed home from work all day made the fact he hadn’t changed into something appropriate to wear around the house concerning.

“Ah, Ms. Jaehee! I’m happy to see you,” he said slightly slurring his words. He had a familiar bright look in his eyes. “I had been expecting you and was about to take action myself if you had made me wait much longer.”

“What? Mr. Han, you do know that I was working all day today while you played with Elizabeth, right?” Jaehee asked, her faith in his humanity evaporating. “I don’t know what you could have been waiting for, since I was the one who prepared the day’s agenda and will have to complete every task if we will be prepared for the RFA’s party on time while not putting a halt to your business engagements.” It was at this point she realized there were was a half empty bottle of red wine on the coffee table before him. “Mr. Han, are you drunk?” she asked exasperated.

“Yes. It appears I am. It’s the only logical thing to do while we wait for news from Seven and Yoosung. I can’t be stuck in…” he trailed off. He brushed his hair back with his hand. “I have to be at my best if I’m going to corner the deals being negotiated in China.”

Jaehee flinched at his obvious self-interest. “It’s normal to be struggling with your emotions when our friends are in danger right now! Why do you have to make everything about you,” she said in disgust as she began to walk from the living room to the kitchen.

Jumin stood up, leaving his cat behind, and quickly grabbed Jaehee’s wrist. “I am a very important person in the company, Jaehee. You know just how much responsibility is squarely on my shoulders.”

Jaehee whipped her neck in shock to look up at him. “Do NOT touch me!” she warned as she broke her wrist from his grip. “Do not follow me, either. If you don’t start showing some basic dignity to your workers, I will be talking to human resources, Mr. Han,” she said firmly as she continued her way to the kitchen.

The kitchen put to shame the sets on cooking shows. A long island in the middle was surrounded by dark green granite countertops and state-of-the-art appliances made of stainless steel, topped by wide mahogany shelves filled with an impressive array of spices and sauces not available at the nice supermarket that Jaehee frequented. She began to wander from one end of the island to the other wondering what she should cook for herself. She noticed there appeared to be a bowl with a lid in the oven. Curious and bent on ignoring Mr. Han for the rest of her stay at his house, she opened the oven door and took the delicious-smelling bowl out. She was excited to see that it was a savory serving of japchae, a dish she commonly ordered when available at hotels during business trips. Could Mr. Han have really cooked one of her favorite meals for her?

She set the bowl on the table and began to dig in. The vegetables had an incredible flavor and the noodles were beyond perfection, making it easily the best japchae she had ever had. As broth began to drip down her chin in her reverie, Mr. Han entered the room. “So you like it? I took my time to prepare it. It may have gotten cold since I cooked it an hour and a half ago,” he said. “But I knew you would not need me interrupting you.”

Jaehee looked at the ground as she quickly wiped the area around her mouth and tried to restrain her gratitude. “The japchae was still warm when I took it out of the oven,” she said. She waited a moment before reluctantly before adding, “Thanks.”

Mr. Han smiled. “You’re very welcome. There was nothing more important to me when I cooked my dinner than making sure you would eat well, too.”

“The gesture is much appreciated,” said Jaehee as she tried to finish her meal quickly to avoid talking to Mr. Han more than she had to. Satisfied at hearing this, he left her to finish her meal in peace. After she washed, dried and put away her dish, Mr. Han spoke to her again when she tried to avoid making eye contact as she walked back to her guest room.

“Jaehee, I feel like you’re avoiding me. I believe in always being direct when dealing with people. Can you sit down and talk to me?” he asked, setting Elizabeth the 3rd on the ground after she had been laying on his lap.

Jaehee thought a moment. She knew Mr. Han would gladly take up a concern he had at a later date regardless even if she said she didn’t want to talk now. She also felt that he might have been trying to explain his unusual behavior. Knowing she would have to do what he wanted regardless, she decided to take the path of least resistance. She sat next to her boss, to his satisfaction.

“What do you want, Mr. Han?”

“I just, feel like we don’t talk that much about things that aren’t related to work.” Jaehee remained silent, waiting for him to make a point. He leaned in close enough that Jaehee could smell the wine on his breath. “You’re very smart, as I’m sure you know Jaehee,” he said. She tensed as he bent at the hip slightly in order to look her in the eyes better. She thought about how ZEN would never make her feel that way. “Why do you get red when I get close to you?”

“WHAT?” she cried. She sat up more straight in a successful effort to have him move back without telling him to. “I don’t know what you mean. And how dare you imply I have feelings for you! You’re my boss, after all.”

Jumin looked excited by the outburst, yet remained collected as ever. “I don’t understand why you’d explode like that if you really don’t know what I’m talking about, Jaehee.”

The assistant was at a loss for words. She felt like she was being tricked. Were the moments when she somehow liked Mr. Han obvious? There was no way that was possible. After a brief pause she immediately took control of the situation, saying “I can’t believe your narcissism has reached these heights, Mr. Han. I’m leaving,” she said boldly as she went to the guest bedroom.

Her head was spinning as she began putting her change of clothes back in her suitcase. Why was Mr. Han showing so much of an interest in her all of a sudden, anyway. She was worried about how she would frame the inappropriate exchange to human resources on Monday and tried to forget whose house she was in. But she lost her chance to do so when Jumin came into her bedroom. Jaehee immediately regretted not locking it.

“Leave, Jumin!!” she said.

“I demand to get to the bottom of this, assistant Kang,” he declared. He marched up to where she was standing and looked at her, which made her step back and shrink. “Look in the mirror!” Jaehee looked at the mirror hanging in the front of the room and could see her face was indeed a dark shade of red. “I am not making this up, Jaehee. I want to know how I make you feel.”

Jaehee felt undignified. “Mr. Han, I do not get paid by the company to answer personal questions you have no reason to ask anyway.”

He took a deep breath. “Jaehee, I am confessing to you. I find you attractive. I think I might be your type. And I think you might feel that way, too. I want to know so we can resolve this.”

At this, Jaehee’s knees went weak. She had never so much as had someone hold her hand before. Seeing such a manly guy like Mr. Han admit so shyly that he was interested in her made her heart beat fast in spite of herself.

“Mr. Han, I obviously cannot deny that you are quite handsome. But I think it’s inappropriate for you to be talking about you finding me attractive!”

He frowned. “Who said? I’m not just your boss, Jaehee. I’m a lonely human just like you.” Jaehee dropped her mouth in protest. “And do not tell me your jokes about dying alone means you’re in a happy relationship right now. I can tell when someone is need of another body because I go through that myself.”

“So with all your money and good looks, you can’t even find a girlfriend?” asked Jaehee mockingly.

“I haven’t,” said Mr. Han. “And I think it’s because I only know one woman who is capable of keeping up with my hectic schedule.” Jaehee blushed and had to look at the ground. Jumin walked more closely, making Jaehee tense in anticipation. He slid his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. “I’m going to ask one last time, Jaehee. Are you attracted to me?” he asked in his deep voice. She couldn’t help but tremble, feeling like she was on fire at Jumin’s touch. Even she could tell she was blushing hard at this point. She decided being honest would get Jumin off her back, even if his strong arms felt so good around her.

“Y-yes, Mr. Han. I’m attracted to you,” she managed to choke out shyly. Jumin chuckled.

“I’m delighted to hear you finally confess. I’m proud that I’m making you react like this,” he said as he placed his hands on her breasts and gave a slight squeeze to the bunched up fabric covering her erect nipples. She was caught unaware and let the tiniest moan slip her lips. “Please say if you don’t want me,” he said. “But if you do feel the way I do, I’m right here. Waiting are you waiting for?” he asked breathlessly. She turned to look at him. His handsome face was right in front of hers, making her feel vulnerable in a very exciting way. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and looked into her eyes, Those well-moisturized lips of his looked so tempting. Ever since college she had dreamed of her first kiss… “Or do you wish I was ZEN?” Jumin teased.

Jaehee took the insufferable man’s face into her hands and kissed him . Jumin moved stood still for a moment in shock, but then quickly readjusted his hold on her and placed his hands on her ass. He held her tightly and pushed deeper into the kiss, eventually worming his tongue in her mouth. Jaehee was feeling more alive than she ever had, completely forgetting about work for the time being. Right when she stopped thinking while being enveloped in Jumin’s embrace, the businessman broke free. She pouted.

“On your knees,” he ordered. “Now.” He took off his belt. Jaehee did what she was told, slightly scared that Jumin was going to hit her and slightly excited at the same time that he would use force. Instead, he threw the Gucci belt on the bed and undid his zipper. The bulge forming a tent in his underwear quickly pushed itself front and center. “If you’re going to have to do what I say if you want to make me happy, Jaehee,” he said. “Okay?”   
“Okay,” she said, filled with anticipation at the first time she ever was excited for his orders.

“Suck,” he said as he fished his cock out of his pants. Jaehee was nervous when she saw its substantial size and worried about how much her mouth could take, given the fact she had never given head before. She got closer and slowly drew her mouth to his erect penis, taking it in inch by inch. She then tried to do what she had seen in the little porn she had been exposed to, coming close to choking on Jumin’s member. Whatever she was doing Jumin seemed to be enjoying. He let out small grunts and pushed her head down as she worked. She took this as a signal to try harder and started to suck faster.

“Stop! Oh my God, you’re going to make me cum already,” he cried out. “We’re just starting. How about you be a good girl and undress for me on the bed,” he commanded as he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his Rolex watch. Jaehee climbed onto the bed and sat on her knees as she started taking off her shirt, trying to evoke some of the pin-up photos she had seen before to look good for Jumin. “Oh my,” said Jumin, who was also half naked. “I always knew your body was phenomenal, Jaehee, but this is too much.” He sat on the bed and pulled her closer to him. Not knowing what to do, Jaehee grabbed his shoulders. Jumin grabbed the underside of her large breasts and squeezed them, made them bounce and felt her up. Jaehee was blushing like crazy, her body aching with desire at finally being touched. Jumin then rubbed his face in her cleavage vigorously. She was taken aback by how much he seemed to want her. He undid the hooks of her bra and Jaehee let it slide to the bed. Jumin’s eyes grew wide and he began to kiss her breasts tenderly, which felt amazing to her

“You’re doing so well,” he said. He then pulled her onto his lap with one strong arm pulling her into him by the waist, which made her heartbeat race. “Behave and you’ll get your reward,” he said as he unbuttoned her skirt. Jaehee felt vulnerable now being naked and decided to focus on the toned torso and noticeable biceps Jumin had. He squeezed her hips with his big hands. “My God, you have such a nice figure,” moaned Jumin, which overwhelmed Jaehee. “Now lay yourself out for me if you expect me to give it to you,” he ordered. She layed her head down on a pillow at the top of the bed. She tried to look lustfully at Jumin as she spread her legs the way she had heard females do at gynecologist appointments, hoping Jumin wouldn’t notice her lack of experience. She was delighted when instead Jumin put his head between her legs and gave her inner thighs little kisses that turned into little bites. As his lips got closer to her vagina she became wet and felt her clitoris was going to give out if it throbbed any harder. Then Jumin sat up. “Wow. You’re so wet for me and I haven’t even put it in yet, huh? Don’t forget you have to work for it, too.” She sat up and wrapped her arms around Jumin’s waist to pull him in between her legs. Her suffering was too great, so she decided to lose her dignity.

“PLEASE, put it in, Jumin! I beg of you,” she whimpered.

Jumin smiled at hearing that and pulled out his wallet to grab a condom. Within the blink of an eye his pants disappeared and the condom was covering all of his member. Jaehee was so hungry to take it in she spread her legs farther, prompting Jumin to forcefully slide it in.

“Uhn,” she grunted, feeling some pain mixed with ecstasy as Jumin split her in two. The businessman then began to thrust in to her with everything she had, making her whimper as she was scared to could actually tear and bleed on the nice linens. But quickly her concerns faded away as she started enthusiastically thrusting back, climbing higher and higher and higher up what felt like a mountain that gave her the most pleasure she had ever experienced in her left. She stopped breathing as much to savor every thrust and every little deep moan that came out of Jumin. Eventually she felt her odyssey was building up to a climax. She didn’t want it to end, and yet she had never been more hungry for human contact. She relishes the feeling of Jumin inside of her thrusted even faster. Jumin quickly started thrusting faster to match her tempo, which she felt was heavenly. Finally, after feeling it in the horizon, she felt her end was coming, and she never wanted anything more in her life in that moment then when she finally felt reached an orgasm. “JUMIN!” she cried.

After climaxing she let the feeling of being penetrated linger, slowly thrusting as she came down her high. It wasn’t long before Jumin let out one strong grunt and then gently laid down on top of her.

Jumin got under the blankets of the bed and wrapped it over Jaehee, giving her kisses on her cheeks as the two caught their breath. She slid into the business man’s arms and rested her head on his chest. She was the happiest she had been in a long time. After 10 minutes of silence, Jaehee had almost started to dream when Jumin started kissing her nose, making her open her eyes and look at him.

“Jaehee, that was incredible,” he began, which made her blush. “But I want to be clear. You’re not my girlfriend. I wouldn’t have time to have a relationship even if I wanted to.” The familiar irritation Jumin gave her started returning. “That being said, I would love it if you were interested in spending the night with me again,” he said with a smile as he bent his head to be closer to hers. Jaehee, with her head comfortable on his firm pecs, was starting to doze off before she had the chance to calculate where she now stood in her relationship with this man.

“Okay, Mr. Han,” she finally said after a moment of struggling to think. “Maybe I can fit you in my schedule,” she mumbled against her better judgement before wrapping her arm around him to fall asleep better.


End file.
